Carl²
| network = Teletoon (Canada) | first_aired = September 4, 2005 | last_aired = Present | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 40 | list_episodes = List of Carl² episodes | status = On Hiatus }} Carl² is a Canadian animated series. Carl² is a show which explores what would happen if a teen had a clone. The concept of the cartoon is a mix of biological studies and a normal teen life. This cartoon uses digital animation provided by PIP Animation Services. This cartoon series gets support from the government of Canada as well as the Canadian Cable Industry. The production is done by Portfolio Entertainment Inc., the Shaw Rocket Fund, and the Consulon Television Fund. Summary Carl Crashman is a lazy 14 year old who is only good at one thing: slacking. After a rough day and tired of constantly doing things he hated, he was blogging on the Internet and complaining about his life. He 'accidently' orders a clone from a spam message using his fingerprint, a yearbook photo and a scabby band-aid, Carl is shocked when the online cloning company sends him an exact clone of himself in a box. Carl names him Carl² or simply "C2". Even though C2 looks like Carl, talks like him (with a higher pitched voice), and walks like him, C2 is more ambitious, hard working, and charming, much to Carl's advantage. Since C2 arrived, Carl has been slacking off a lot more. However, C2 occasionally does the opposite to what Carl wants. Carl decides to keep C2 a secret from everyone else except his best friend Jamie James. Theme Song Main Characters Carl Crashman A lazy, stereotypical teen who has mastered the art of slacking off and finding ways NOT to spend time with his family. His hobbies include reading comic books and using his computer, playing video games, verbally blogging online, and skateboarding. Carl likes to spend time with his best friend Jamie and girlfriend Skye. He is somewhat obnoxious and often careless and insensitive, often to Skye's dismay. Although Carl is often frustrated with C2, it has been proven (in the episode Clone Come Home) that without C2, his life would have been a nauseating, never ending cycle and that Carl would be totally lost without him. In the episode Clone Scene Investigation, Mr. Agar commented that Carl was the poster boy for slackers everywhere. In the newer episodes, Carl wears a brown shirt, green and white bouncers as seen in "Carl Bullied," and darker blue jeans. C² (Carl’s Clone) He looks like Carl, sounds like Carl (with a higher pitched voice) and walks like Carl. As an identical clone of Carl, he passes as Carl. Whenever Carl doesn’t want to do something, C2 is the one who is there to substitute. He's much sweeter and more naive than his DNA donor, however, and also much more motivated. He enjoys being at Carl’s service, and fails to see that Carl allows him to go to school, not as a favor, but to prevent himself from having to exert any kind of effort. Not only does he have 95% of Carl’s DNA but 5% of him is from Rex, Carl’s dog, which is probably why he enjoys catching Frisbees in his mouth and eating dog treats. C2 has two webbed toes together, unlike Carl. In the last episodes C2 wears a brown shirt, green and white bouncers as seen in "Carl Bullied," and darker blue jeans. Skye Flower Blue Carl’s vegan girlfriend who has a dream to save nature itself. She always makes fundraisers for stray animals and tries to raise awareness of nature, which Carl is not interested in, but he absolutely adores her. She is also an expert of protesting. Having a sweet and generous heart, she is a sensitive person with a heart of gold. In seasons 1 and 2, she wore orange over her white shirt. In season 3, she now wears green along with a matching headband. She breaks up with Carl at the end of season 3, saying that they both need to figure out who they are. Jamie James Carl’s best friend who is the only one to know the existence of C2. He always carries around a camcorder, shooting random movies for his documentaries, especially Carl’s skateboarding moves. He talks gangster most of the time, such as: "What up with your fine self..." In seasons 1 and 2, he wore a blue visor and a blue t-shirt over his white shirt. Now, he wears a flipped white visor and a Yellow t-shirt. He also now wears black pants rather than purple ones. Jamie goes to great extents to keeping C2 a secret for Carl, proving that he is truly Carl's best friend. The Crashman family (Carl's family) *'Chloe Crashman' - Carl’s 16 year old sister. As a Goth, she always likes to think of negative things and has dark death parties in the cemetery. She hates anything sweet and she always likes to ignore her family. She has a boyfriend, Damien. In some instances, it is shown that Chloe and her brother have a love-hate relationship. In season 3, her appearance appears to be more Gothic than in previous seasons. Her hair is now combed down shoulder length and she wears black over a striped black and white t-shirt. When she was sick, she wore a blood red and black robe. Her eyes now seem darker than usual. *'Janet Crashman' - A psychiatrist and mother to Carl and Chloe. She quit her job as a psychiatrist upon seeing how her children were acting: Chloe seemed to have a really weird, dark personality and Carl had two separate personalities. Janet is a real bother to Carl as she works hard to find out why Carl acts like two Carls. Carl oftens refers to her and Barney Crashman as the "rents" or Dr. Mom, while C2 calls her mommy. *'Barney Crashman' - The father of Carl and Chloe. He specializes in having ideas in making new things such as vegetable bacon and the notorious "Breakfast Dispenser". He also likes to fix things in the kitchen. Unfortunately, his efforts alone aren't enough to succeed. *'Rex' - Carl's pet dog, Rex is a small beagle who is not really paid much attention to. C2 has 5% of his DNA which is probably why C2 enjoys playing with Rex and shares dog food with him. Recurring Characters *'Damien' – Chloe’s boyfriend and a loyal companion. He always hangs out with Chloe and is seen doing dark rituals with her. However, the problem is, he is afraid of the dark. He is also very talented at shooting hoops and joins the basketball team in one episode. While sharing the same passions than Chloe, his language is heavily more refined, and an episode even hints that he may be interested in classical music. In seasons one and two, he had red hair and wore a purple shirt inside his black jacket. In season 3, he has blue hair and now wears a black shirt with a skull on it. Damien also shows interest in dancing, much to Chloe's dismay. *'Mr. Agar' – Carl’s homeroom teacher. He detests Carl and always tries to look for a reason to get him into trouble. Whenever Carl doesn’t fail on a test or he successfully passes an assignment, Mr. Agar always accuses Carl of cheating. He also had Carl’s sister, Chloe, as a student (which might be a possible explanation as to why he dislikes Carl). He expressed (various times) his irritation and dislike of the Crashman bloodline. *'Lorna Gail Lookman' – Carl’s nosy next door neighbor who has a hobby of looking into Carl’s room with her binoculars. She likes Carl and wants to be his future wife. Her ideal day would be when Carl finally breaks up with Skye (which comes at the season finale). Easily put, she is obsessed with Carl, even hiding lipstick-marked pictures of him in her closet. She is considered to be his devoted stalker. In seasons 1 and 2, she is seen wearing a pink sweater over a white shirt. In season 3, she now wears something that looks like a school uniform: a blue jacket over a white shirt and an olive-coloured tie. *'Principal Powers' - The principal of Carl and Chloe's high school. He keeps his eyes peeled for trouble especially on trouble makers. His voice is often heard on the announcements and gives out serious punishment to trouble makers. He is very serious about his job and keeping the law around the school. He also doesn't have a good relationship with the Crashman children. Changes in Season 3 Season 3 of Carl Squared had many changes. The introduction sequence has been changed heavily to reflect new character appearances (example being Carl, he now wears a brown above his normal white shirt that has two rotating arrows on it). The new introduction also includes more on how C2 was created in the cloning lab. Chloe, Skye, Jamie and both Carls have new appearances in C2. The colours of the animation is darker, bringing a more solid feel to the cartoon. Carl's room is now blue instead of yellow. Jamie and Carl also start to call each other "J-man" and "C-man". The theme song has also been changed slightly during the first few lines as well. Episodes Relationships Carl and Skye - Carl absolutely adores Skye and Skye's passion is to figure out her boyfriend. The couple rarely shares any common interests (except for each other), but they simply have a crush on each other. She is a major tree hugger, while he may be a slacker who is addicted to the computer and video games. But there is also a sweet sensitive side to him which always wins over. Chloe and Damien - Chloe and Damien are both goth, but it has been hinted that Damien is only goth because he wants to be with Chloe. It has always been hinted that Damien loves Chloe a lot and would do practically anything to stay with her. Their relationship is somewhat similar to Carl and Skye's. While the couple lack thought in each other's interests, they would sacrifice their lack of interest for the person they love. C2 and Lorna - In several episodes, C2 was considered to be Lorna's love interest. The problem is, Lorna is Carl's most devoted stalker and Carl already has Skye. While this would seem like forbidden love, C2 shows no sign of giving up anytime soon. PIP Animation The animation of Carl Squared is done by PIP Animation located in Ottawa Ontario. The company is one of the largest animation companies in Ottawa. Owned by Duclie Clark, Pip Animation has become a serious entity in the animation industry. All characters props and locations are designed by PIP Animation. Design Team * Design Coordinator - John Kambites * Character Design and Technical Build - Sheryl Eldridge, Justin Aresta, Max Chiasson * Props - Judith de Repentigny * Character and Prop Colour - Nancy White * Background Design - Jeremy Hildebrand, Lisa Cherewyk * Background Colour - Steve Cheyne Related links *Carl's official website *Info about Carl *Fan Page *Pip Animation Homepage External links * Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Teletoon original programs Category:Cloning in fiction Category:Canadian children's television series es:Carl2 fr:Carl au carré nl:Carl² pl:Karol do kwadratu pt:Carl²